


Deep Breaths

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Boys, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: A little fragrant afterglow.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Deep Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jule1122](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year! The prompt was for romantic Malex; any mood but angst; with the word "soft".
> 
> Happy New Year lovely <3  
> ~ Tas

Alex lifted his head with a puzzled smile as Michael settled between his legs, his cheek cradled where thigh met groin. "After all that, you know nothing else is gonna happen, right?"

Michael chuckled, pressing a kiss to his soft cock. "Isn't about sex."

"What, then?"

Hazel eyes found his. "You know how you come up behind me when I'm doing dishes and put your face in my hair?"

"Mm-hm. You smell good."

That smirk appeared before Michael buried his nose, and Alex laughed. "More proof you're an alien."

But if sleeping like that made Michael happy, so be it.


End file.
